


Show and Tell

by HaleysCircus



Category: Glee
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleysCircus/pseuds/HaleysCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a special toy that Santana feels like bragging about and Adam REALLY wants to play with. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

"Dinner was amazing." Adam smiled, making Kurt blush.

"Just an old recipe." Kurt shrugged, making Santana roll her eyes. What a liar. He found that recipe in a magazine a few days ago.

Rachel was staying late at NYADA, so it was just Santana and Kurt tonight, then Adam had been invited last minute. Santana wasn't complaining. She kind of digged his accent, even if he was a guy in a dorky singing group.

"Want to watch a movie? I think I've got a few new ones in my room." Kurt said as he moved some dishes over to the sink.

Santana couldn't resist letting a laugh escape. "That's not the only thing in your room that's new."

Kurt's face flamed and he glared at her. "Santana." He snapped.

Last week, when Santana had been going through his and Rachel's things, she had managed to come across a large pink dildo hidden in a shoe box in Kurt's closet. She had nearly died laughing, running around with it in her gloved hands while Kurt chased her lividly, screaming at her to give it back. Ever since then, Santana took every opportunity to make little jabs about it.

"Hmmm, well my stomach is about to burst. I need to stretch out." Adam said, moving over to the couch.

Santana snickered. "You and Kurt have that in common."

Kurt gave her a deadly look and hit her with the dish towel.

"You alright, Kurt?" Adam asked the brunet took a seat beside him. "You're acting like you've got a stick up your ass."

"Or a dildo." Santana blurted before crumbling with laughter.

"Santana!" Kurt shouted at her angrily. "You promised me you wouldn't say anything!" His face was beet red.

"What? What are you two going on about?" Adam asked. Kurt being associated with any kind of sex toy was sure to grab his attention.

"Santana, don't you dare!" Kurt hissed.

"I found a dildo in Kurt's closet is all." Santana said casually before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"That's it!" Kurt snapped, getting up to attack Santana. Adam grabbed him and held him down.

"Sounds interesting." Adam grinned. "What did it look like?"

"Adam!" Kurt squeaked in astonishment and mortification.

"It was pink and large as fuck." Santana smirked. "Kurt would have an easier time impaling himself on a telephone pole."

"Oh my God somebody please kill me." Kurt groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Adam smirked slyly and pulled Kurt into his lap.

Kurt looked at him in surprise when he felt the man's boner and couldn't help getting turned on himself.

"Hey, Santana. Why don't you go out for a bit? Maybe see Rachel?" Adam suggested.

"Why?" Santana asked, as if dumbfounded as to why she would ever want to see Rachel.

"Because if you do, I'll give you fifty dollars." Adam replied, staring straight at Kurt.

"Done." The Latina agreed and got up, snatching the money from his outstretched hand before disappearing from the building.

"Now….why don't you show me this toy of yours?" Adam smiled mischievously.

Kurt blushed and smiled shyly, taking his hand and leading him to his room. While Adam plopped down on the bed, he went over to the closet and opened the shoe box, revealing a gigantic, hot pink dildo that was at least eleven inches with a suction cup on the bottom.

Adam shook his head with a rueful smile on his face. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm not familiar with that one. I guess you'll have to show me how to use it." He shrugged innocently.

Kurt grinned and walked over, pressing his lips to Adam's and pushing him back onto the bed. It was only a matter of seconds until they were tangled together, fighting for dominance. Adam pulled off his own shirt before removing Kurt's. Then his undershirt, his pants, his socks, and finally, his boxers.

"Spread your legs." Adam ordered as he reached into Kurt's bedside table to grab the tube of lube. He stared lustily at the gorgeous boy in front of him, his skin flushed from arousal and desire. He lubed up a finger and inserted it into Kurt, twisting it around and allowing Kurt to adjust to the intrusion. Then he added a second finger, a third, pumping them in and out until Kurt was moaning softly and pushing down on them, his cock standing straight up.

"I think you're ready." Adam said after the fourth finger. He grinned and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on his pants.

Kurt crawled off of the bed and walked over to the large dildo, sticking it on the floor in the middle of the room. Adam followed close behind and sat leaning against the bed as he watched Kurt position himself over the dildo once he had coated it with lube. He took a deep breath before slowly lowering his body and impaling himself on the rubber.

Adam breath quickened as he watched the pink slowly disappear into Kurt's ass and he couldn't resist palming at his rapidly hardening cock through his jeans.

Kurt let out a groan once he was all the way on it, shifting a little to adjust to large dildo that was stretching him out much more than Adam's four fingers. He slowly lifted himself up, holding onto his dresser for support, then down again. He did it slowly a few more times until he had adjusted and began to speed up, raising up until only the very tip of the toy was inside him before slamming back down onto it. It hit his prostate squarely and Kurt moaned loudly as he fucked himself hard on the giant rubber cock.

Adam watched, hardly even blinking as he watched Kurt ride the dildo while letting out porn star moans that made Adam want to come just at the sound of them. His cock was now out and he was jerking it quickly, speeding up as Kurt did.

Kurt was getting close. His styled hair fell in his face in sweaty strands and the muscles in his legs quivered but he refused to give up until he had reached his orgasm. "Fuck, yes!" He moaned as he rode as fast as he could, shoving the dildo into his prostate each time. Finally, he felt warmth in the pit of his stomach and he let out a truly adulterated cry of pleasure as he came hard onto the floor and his stomach. With a wet pop, he lifted himself off of the dildo and shakily walked over to the bed before collapsing on it. Below him, he heard Adam's grunts as he came into his hand and sighed contently, soaking in post-orgasm bliss. A few moments later, Adam joined him, panting slightly.

"I've got to be honest; you've got some pretty nice toys, Kurt."


End file.
